King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!
by Herr Regis
Summary: Princess Celestia sees good in the evil King Sombra, so she employees the element of kindness, Fluttershy, to help him reform. Over time, he starts to fall in love with a certain pegasus... can a stallion like him ever love a mare like her?
1. Hesitation

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Hesitation

* * *

In Canterlot, it was pouring rain. Thick and heavy bullets of water shelled down ceaselessly over the heads of tired ponies, many of them finding the hampering above their heads a soothing sort of noise. As the rain flowed on, the darkness of the evening sky would be lit to near-day condition as lightening cracked, a glowing shot of whitish-blue reaching down from the clouds and poking at the ground curiously.

Amongst the many ponies, the Royal Guards of Canterlot held their ground, standing tall outside in their sparkling armor, looking straight ahead and protecting the city as they always did. Thunder clapped in their ears, serving to keep the many stallions awake and spry on their hooves. At the gate of Canterlot, things were quiet. Nopony was traveling. The heavy oaken doors were firmly closed, their hinges bearing much weight. Water ran down from the turrets in streams, taking gravity's embrace until it pooled in ever deepening puddles. At the base of the stone wall surrounding the cliff-bound city, water joined the soil and formed mud, which sloshed up and sprayed onto the things nearest it.

The guards began to stir, shifting on their hooves at the sight of something odd on the horizon. Down the brick clad road that led away from the city, a green ball of light hovered above the ground, projecting its evil glow onto their uniforms in harsh shimmers that reflected up into the stallion's eyes. The light could be seen over the wall and across the city, ponies gravitating toward their windows and peeking out cautiously at the disturbance.

The orb of light grew larger and larger, the clouds above swirling turbidly over that one spot. A hoof reached out from the portal, clawing at the muddy ground, the dark grey appendage marring it in long scratch marks. White fangs made themselves apparent, a set of red, slit, eyes glowing from the blinding rift as well. The guards shivered, the whites of his eyes were green with envy; blue, flowing streaks drifting from the outer corners of them and draping behind him like a cape. The stallion wore silver armor on his legs, scales of armor trailing down his neck with a torn and tattered red-velvet cape around his neck, matted white trim at the edges. On his head sat a black crown, two chevron arches between his eyes rested on his nose, exaggerating the angry wrinkles of his young face.

The guards began to take up their weapons, firing at the stallion. With four hooves planted firmly on the ground, he lowered his head, pointing his curved horn at the gates. The red horn fired its magic at them, the gates tearing away from their hinges. Guards gathered, forming a barricade in the mud to halt him. The stallion stepped on, using his magic once more to throw the many guards off to the side. Dark crystals rose from the ground in sharp stems, tearing up the bricks and separating the stones of the wall, the guards and their golden armor flying through the air like dolls, so easily defeated.

He trotted on, the green haze disappearing behind him, gliding away like curtains on the breeze as he passed through the threshold into Canterlot. He huffed through his nose angrily, the rain wetting his mane and body. The stallion's cape regenerated behind his back in a trail of glow, he trotting down the streets of Canterlot with a swagger that stallions feared and mares found most attractive. He laughed evilly, drawing evermore crystals up from below the streets, tearing Canterlot apart from it's very foundations. Shops rattled as glass shattered into dust, wood splintered and stones cracked at his very presence, four overconfident hooves strolling toward the castle as he toyed with things and broke them for his own amusement, dreams of ponies sad faces rolling through his mind like a horror movie when they discovered their fruits smashed and violated: King Sombra almost enjoyed the suffering of others. He took a sick liking to it, always enchanted by the feeling it brought him.

He reached the doors of Canterlot Castle, ripping them open, their locks mangled and bent from his forceful magic. More guards rushed out, he shoving them against the walls, rendering them useless and crippled; messes on the red carpets. "Oh princesses!" He purred, lurking down the halls with his head cocked low, lurking down the hall, peering into rooms with devious eyes; he was playing a game of his own. The King's fangs poked out from between his lips, two glistening and sharp tools begging for use.

He reached the throne room, looking up at the stained glass, his eyes slowly gliding down them as thunder rippled through the clouds once more. He screamed, smashing the stained glass outward in an explosion of rage. Rain shot in through the massive opening. The stallion searched around wolfishly for his prize. Princess Celestia stepped from a hall to King Sombra's side, she holding her head tall at his repulsive sight.

He smiled, his red eyes tracing up the princess' long legs, slowly following the lines of her neck before he stared purposefully into her pink eyes. The princess' heart shook; she had not the strength or the courage to touch him. "I love what you've done with the place." He spoke so sarcastically, while at the same time trying to act civil, keeping his hate bound within his heart for one moment more before he lashed out. "You are not welcome here." The princess' voice was a low whisper, her mind faltering as her body did in his presence. The king snarled, crystals of black rising from the floor, tearing up the tiled marble like sparkling swords. He drew on the princess, trying to startle her. She stood still, provoking more anger.

King Sombra stepped closer to her, the green of his eyes red with annoyance, his muscles expanding and contracting as he stepped slowly toward her. "You are my ruin." He grumbled, pausing to suppress the sorrow he felt for himself, the immense self-loathing that came with his failure. "Now, I shall be yours as well." He jumped at the princess, choosing to use his hooves instead of magic. She repelled him, spreading her broad wings to knock down his confidence. "Equestria shall be kept safe! You do not belong here anymore!" She screamed, the walls of the castle cracking behind him, the skies above raining harder then ever, puddles forming on the floor of the throne room as he attacked the princess once more. His red flares of magic were whisked away by her own, his back mane and cape creating an aura around his figure.

Princess Celestia had lost ground, his magic superior to her own. "You are nothing!" He screamed, his voice cracking and faltering as his anger broke loose to the pain he felt. "You... you... you..." He pushed again, shaking his head, overwhelmed, nothing left for him to say. He mumbled for a few more moments, Princess Celestia lowering her guard as she saw something odd come across his face.

In a flash of blue light, Princess Luna struck the king down, striking him on the left side of his body. His head shot up in surprise and paralyzingly pain, the stallion falling to his knees. His body stiffened, the stallion falling to the floor like a tree severed at the trunk. He lay in a heap of his own self, the two princesses staring down at him in judgement. They had seen him, they had seen King Sombra, and their opinions of him were vastly different in that moment.

Princess Luna stepped closer, looking down at him with distaste as she prodded his side with her hoof. "He is... unconscious, for now." Said the princess of the night, looking around her and her sister's throne room at the destruction and at the mess. "Celestia?" She asked, stepping over his body and approaching her sister who still had not moved. "I am... fine." She whispered, her sister draping a hoof over her shoulders in support.

They stood in silence, what was left of the Canterlot Royal Guard crowding around in a circle, watching the fallen stallion with sharp eyes. Princess Celestia waved for them to stop, the rain outside beginning to settle as the clouds broke to darkness in the night sky. She knelt down beside his head, running her hoof gently through King Sombra's mane. In that moment, the stallion seemed at peace. She smiled down at him, resting his head in her arm like a small foal might rest. "Get me Twilight Sparkle." She said softly, as if he were merely sleeping.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 1/12


	2. What He Needs

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

What He Needs

* * *

The skies of Canterlot had cleared, the sky had broken and shattered that night and the air felt different. Many ponies had seen his face and felt the wrath of black crystals in their lives, and they were scared. The streets were the scene of a war, the castle was in shambles, and all of Equestria was slowly beginning to learn of this occurrence. The rumors of King Sombra's return brought many ponies to their knees, a half-apocalypse surging through the vast expanses of Equestria and creating a bitter stir.

King Sombra had been moved from his spot on the floor of the throne room to a comfortable bed, the stallion laying amongst rose colored satan sheets, in a magical state of unconsciousness that kept him ever so peaceful. Princess Celestia stopped to look upon him often, sitting in the room silently for hours and watching him breath, thinking.

Something that was unhinged in his mind had connected, and there was hope for him for the first time in his existence. The princess had seen it too, both of them had shared a silent moment in which he had told her a secret without having spoken it aloud. She gazed dreamily out the window, seeing the blue sky and the sun looking down happily upon her city. Princess Luna did not understand her sister's motives, but she respected them from a safe distance. Princess Luna saw in King Sombra's eyes the same horrific lust that Nightmare Moon looked through. They lived filtered lives; they saw what they wanted and took; they destroyed what was left and cared not. Nightmare Moon was gone, though, and King Sombra seemed to live on in his own- antique- way.

The stallion was a relic of the past, so misshapen and bent that he was barely recognizable as one of them. Though his eyes were screwy and his mind was a roller coaster of ceaseless curves and loops, he was the making of something magnificent, if only he could be found inside of the trash heap he carried with him.

Twilight Sparkle was dispatched a royal chariot, the golden and heavy thing touching down in the center of Ponyville. The handsome and strong guards swept her away quickly, having been told the weight of the situation. The fillies and colts of Ponyville looked toward the intelligent mare, hopping that she of all ponies could do something- anything- to help them and to help Equestria make good on what was happening. All had heard of the destruction of Canterlot and all had been told of the black crystals that tore away ponies happiness and made them tremble. The lavender mare stepped quickly to the chariot, no time for goodbyes or reassurances.

The chariot went upward, rocketing forward as the pegasus guards soared through the sky, following their instincts and mental compasses as they made their way toward Canterlot at maximum speed. Twilight Sparkle wished she knew why she was going; she wished she knew what she could even do to help the princess, all Twilight Sparkle knew was that she was needed by her teacher, and that she was going to help her.

Twilight Sparkle had the courage to look down, seeing the decimated gate of Canterlot, a snaking trail of destruction leading to the utterly soiled facade of Canterlot Castle. The chariot set down on flatter grounds, the mare stepping off only to be greeted by Princess Luna. "It is good to see you again Twilight Sparkle." The unicorn nodded her head, stepping closer to the princess and bowing. "It's good to see you as well Princess Luna." The princess ushered her sister's guest into the castle, the two of them avoiding the throne room as it was impassible. "I do not know what has come over my sister, but the evil King Sombra seems to have snuck into the good graces of her soft heart." Twilight Sparkle raised a curious eyebrow, Princess Luna leading the student into a large bed chamber, Princess Celestia standing on the other side of the room by the window, the curtains slightly drawn.

She entered the room, Princess Luna stepping in as well and closing the door gently behind her. Twilight Sparkle peered to her left, gasping at the sight of King Sombra, snuggled amongst the many soft sheets as he quietly breathed in and out, his fangs looking back at her menacingly. "Yes, King Sombra sleeps in this bed, before your very eyes." Princess Celestia reached over and touched his shoulder, resting her hoof their for a moment as her eyes traced away from him. "I do not think that King Sombra is as bad a pony as we have come to accept, Twilight Sparkle." The mare giggled, not believing the princess. "Princess, he nearly destroyed Canterlot, he's..." She shook her head, frowning. "No, King Sombra has sorrow in his eyes, I saw into his very soul when he looked at me, and what I saw was a sad, repressed, colt who has been tormented. He, like many others, needs to be shown kindness." Princess Luna scoffed, at odds with her sister in regards as to how King Sombra should be treated. "He deserves no kindness." She uttered, glaring at him as if King Sombra had somehow managing to be smug in his sleep. Twilight Sparkle sighed, stepping closer to the bedside and looking at his closed eyes. "The kindest pony I know is Fluttershy, but..." She looked to her teacher, Princess Celestia's eyes glowing with an idea.

Twilight Sparkle took a step back, trying to uncode what was happening inside of the princess' mind. She looked over to King Sombra, the princess smiling widely at him. "I know what must be done." She whispered, her mind made up and beyond changing. "What are you planning... I'm confused." Twilight Sparkle said softly, her teacher looking at her then, hopeful the idea would work. "Your friend Fluttershy is the element of kindness, I see no other pony that could do what must be done to heal King Sombra as he needs to be." Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna broke into mad protest, each of them pushing their own agenda. The princess of the night insisted he was too dangerous and needed to be dealt with while they had the upper-hoof. Twilight Sparkle insisted that the two completely opposite ponies would not get along, and would more or less fight nonstop until something awful happened. Princess Celestia had none of their protest, blocking it out. "Stop!" She cried, rendering them silent. "He can be saved! You two did not see what I did, and it is my responsibility to help him if I can, and I believe I can." The two mares stayed silent, having lost the verbal war with the most powerful alicorn of all.

Twilight Sparkle allowed things to settle in her mind for a while, rolling the thought around like dough in her hoof as she pondered what might come of this idea Princess Celestia was so insistent upon. She wondered how Fluttershy would feel about all of this, a matter concerning her being handled without her opinion or consent. As time passed, the lavender mare grew more accustomed to the idea of giving King Sombra a second chance. Princess Celestia stood alone with her, both of them whispering over the king's body. He was handsome, there was no denying that, and when at peace the stallion was very much a sight to see. "I expect some protest from your friend Fluttershy, although I feel strongly that as the element of kindness, she will prove herself." Twilight Sparkle nodded, for the first time reaching out and touching the sleeping stallion. She blushed, the stallion cutely smiling and shifting so that he was cuddling her hoof. Twilight Sparkle felt her heart race, out of fear and out of bliss. Princess Celestia giggled, helping her escape his grasp. "You see, he does feel as we do, he needs kindness and a caring touch to help his spirit."' Twilight Sparkle nodded happily, understanding the princess and all of what she meant for the first time.

Princess Celestia felt at partial ease, knowing that she would play a large part in the rehabilitation of a stallion many thought was far beyond saving. He had not slain her, he did not harm her; King Sombra had stuttered and stared into her eyes with his own, offering her a silent secret: that he was in pain, and that he was in need. With the aid of Fluttershy, an element of harmony, maybe King Sombra would be able to find a harmony of his own. Twilight Sparkle hoped so, she hoped he'd become better than before.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 2/12


	3. Locked In

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Locked In

* * *

Things were growing terribly loud in Canterlot. As walls and homes and castles were blanketed in scaffolding, able ponies took to their tools and began to reconstruct what they had lost. The city had moped for one night and two days, now was their time to pick up and fix what had been wrought by King Sombra, an artist of his own style. Princess Celestia grew ever more displeased with her castle. With each passing moment it turned into a louder, booming engine of noise and chaos. She resented keeping King Sombra there, and knew that moving him needed to occur immediately.

Princess Luna stood where her throne once was, watching as the endless hoards of ponies flowed in and out like a river, fixing the things that were damaged and replacing the things that were broken. To an extent, the princess was amused, as removing those nasty black crystals was a difficult task, and the under equipped ponies rendered it comical to watch. The broken open window behind the thrones allowed the harsh light of the sun to strike the floor and walls, annoyingly making things more difficult.

Princess Celestia stepped over to her sister, the two of them trotting somewhere else in the castle so that they could speak and effectively hear each others voices. Princess Luna knew what here sister would be going on about, and braced for the nonsense she did not want to hear. "He must be moved, today." She stood back some, the princess having braced herself for a rant rather than a plea. "Where will King Sombra be moved to?" Princess Celestia looked down at her hooves, hoping that her sister would not judge her idea and laugh at it. "He will be brought to Ponyville, where the element of kindness will heal him." Princes Luna stood in silence, enjoying the idea while at the same time not wanting to convey her enjoyment to Princess Celestia. "Tell me, what will keep him there? I know you are not so daft to think that upon his awakening, he will simply do as he is told." Princess Celestia's temple throbbed, she had not thought of how King Sombra would react to the arrangements she had prepared for him.

Later that same day, the stallion was transferred from the large and soft bed that he had been placed in to a smaller, stiffer cot, which would serve as his transportation while journeying to Ponyville. Princess Celestia traveled with him, Twilight Sparkle in the oversized chariot as well. "Twilight Sparkle, I once asked you to study protective enchantments, do you recall them?" The unicorn mare stopped what she had been doing to think, the chariot lurching beneath them as it took off, King Sombra groaned. His first noise in days. "O my, I fear the magic my sister has used to keep him asleep is weakening, we must hurry." With that, the stallions flew faster. Twilight Sparkle thought, almost in a frenzy as clouds passed beneath her and the harnesses of the guards rattled with their motions.

Twilight Sparkle's mind was awash with words that didn't quite go together. She tried to remember the lyrics to a long forgotten tune, but the mare failed at reassembling the melody in her mind. She tried speaking it, moving her lips. Her eyes rolled up into her head as if to watch her mind think. Soon, she stopped, the princess waiting. "I remember." She said, only half convinced that she was telling the truth. Princess Celestia smiled, glad and proud of her student.

The chariot came in for a gentle and sweeping landing just outside of Fluttershy's cottage. The animals about her home stirred and huffed happily in their direction, glad to be looking at something new for a change. The king was promptly unloaded. Then, a creamy-yellow pegasus mare glided over on her wings, stopping and bowing to the princess. "How nice to see you both, what can I..." Fluttershy stopped, her eyes wide open at the sight of King Sombra, lying on his side as he was carried past her. His upper lip twitched, revealing more of his teeth. Fluttershy went to gasp, but had managed to stuff her hoof in her mouth so that she didn't. The mare flew to the top of a tree, perching there like a branch that had broken off and died. Twilight Sparkle stepped closer to her friend, ushering her down slowly. "W-W-What's h-h-he do-o-o-ing her-e-e-e?" She begged, clutching onto her friend's leg and hiding her body, watching as the evil looking unicorn stallion was carried into her home. "Fluttershy, he's scary, I know, but..." Twilight Sparkle paused. "You need to help him." Fluttershy stood up some, wanting to understand what her friend was saying. "Fluttershy, you are the element of kindness, it is my belief that you can heal King Sombra. He is... good, somewhere in his heart I can feel it... I saw it." Fluttershy was touched by the princess' moving tale, tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of saving somepony. She nodded, taking a few steps back toward her home.

Twilight Sparkle began to whisper her incantation, a yellow orb generating above Fluttershy's cottage and the surrounding area, projecting over her animals and her grazing fields, her entire life kept safe in a bubble. The most delicate flower of all had been placed within a box, that box also containing the most crude and disliked stallion of all time. Twilight Sparkle hoped her friend would not be harmed. In that instant, the same feeling past through Fluttershy. She darted for her friend once more, the protective barrier stopping her. The mare pressed her cheek to the yellow glowing surface. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease let me out!" Fluttershy cried, peering over her shoulder as if King Sombra would be standing there, hungrily eyeing her.

Inside of the cottage, King Sombra was waking up. He looked around, seeing that it was late afternoon at best. He groaned, touching the couch beneath his bottom and the blanket over him. He motioned to stand, instantly falling onto the floor, knocking over a lamp which fell with a crash. Bits of white plaster scattered , the thing rolling until it was pressed against the wall. He sighed, standing once more and keeping weight off of his left forehoof. "I must have... must have sprained it." He said quietly, testing it several times to assess the damage.

Outside, Fluttershy checked behind her once more, the crash echoing through her ears violently. She begged for release, but Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia were helpless. The enchantment had been cast, and there was no undoing it. "Twilight please..." Whispered Fluttershy, stopping when she heard the door to her cottage creek open. She looked behind her, seeing King Sombra leaning against her home, staring them down. He charged, practically limping at them. He rammed the yellow barker with his shoulder, doing it again and again in harsh smacks until he was tired. "Celestia!" He screamed, his red eyes fiery with rage. Fluttershy cowered away, not wanting to be a victim of his anger. The king tried to use his magic, but nothing happened. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Well played..." He said to the princess, the king looking over Twilight Sparkle and huffing, stepping away from the barrier and back to the cottage. As he turned, he tripped over Fluttershy, practically landing on top of her. He jumped back up, bouncing so he didn't push on his injured hoof. "Who are you?" He asked, looking her over. "I'm..." He rolled his eyes, limping back to the cottage before she could answer. The king closed the door behind him, sitting back down where he had first awoken. He tended to his hoof, setting it on a pillow and laying down to calm his nerves. "That clever mare... locking me in this... this place." He looked around, trying to dislike his venue. To his amazement, he was rather comfortable in the small cottage, finding its small size cozy.

Outside, Twilight Sparkle consoled her friend, leaving with the princess not long after. Fluttershy made her way slowly back to her cottage, peaking in the window to see what King Sombra was doing inside. She stood up on her back two legs, peeping in through the small, round, window. She saw him on her couch, staring down Angel. The bunny bounced closer to him, eventually jumping up onto the stallion's chest. His mouth moved, but Fluttershy couldn't hear what he was saying. She blushed, moving to the door and letting herself in. Fluttershy stepped over and watched him, the evil stallion seeming so at peace as he sat there and smiled happily.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 3/12


	4. Cottage Life

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Cottage Life

* * *

The first night in Fluttershy's cottage was rather nice for King Sombra. He had claimed her bed as his own, leaving her to rest on the couch of which he had initially occupied. Fluttershy, her spirit shy, did not protest or speak when he took her bed, she merely thanked him when he threw a pillow toward her.

She awoke as she always did, having only slept with one eye closed in fear of being attacked while she rested. Fluttershy awoke, still tired, rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely as she often did when tired. She sniffed at the light air of her cottage, taking in something particularly delicious. She stood up, stretching out her wings as she stepped toward the kitchen. She stopped at the door, quickly hiding herself behind the wall. She saw his back, the large grey unicorn standing before her counter and preparing something that made her salivate. After a moment, she heard him humming. Fluttershy could no longer stand back, so she moved to the door and stood there, watching him. "Hello." She murmured, not wanting for her appearance to be a surprise.

The stallion turned to face her, nodding his head and looking away with disinterest. "I suppose-" he started, Fluttershy moving to her small table and standing beside it, listening to him carefully as he spoke, "-that I am in your home." He looked back to her, his red eyes burning with curiosity, the blue, misty, steaks that trailed from them making her knees weak. Fluttershy nodded quickly, staying silent. He brought her a plate, returning with his own. "You have little, but I made due." He stated flatly, the stallion nibbling on the crunchy carrot biscuits he had made, some sort of gravy with them. Fluttershy ate, happy. "From now on, you will cook for me." He spoke seriously then, what chivalry he did have being torn from him as if it were a thin layer of wax. "What is your name?" King Sombra asked, Fluttershy blushing by the way he looked to her. "It's Fluttershy." He nodded, finishing his meal and pushing his plate toward her. "Clean it." He grumbled, stepping away from the table and limping outside, her aqua eyes tracing his path as he stumbled drunkenly out of the door.

Fluttershy did as she was told, watching him through the window, seeing him lurking through her grasses, almost amused with himself. Fluttershy stepped outside, moving closer to him. King Sombra turned to face her, losing his balance as he placed weight on his bad hoof, tripping and falling over with a thunk. "A-A-Are you hurt?" She asked, offering him a hoof so that he could stand, a hoof he waved away. "No!" He yelped, pushing past her and returning to the cottage, leaving the door ajar behind him. He took the armor from his hooves and the cape from his neck, leaving nothing but what he was made of. The stallion threw these things beside the door, marching to a seat where he found refuge for the day.

Fluttershy stepped inside to find him where he had first gone, the stallion intentionally looking away from her with embarrassment and hate in his eyes. "I was told that... um, I'm supposed to... help you be more kind..." She whispered, standing across from him with her head down. The stallion laughed, wincing at the sting he felt in his forehoof. "Kindness? Truly, I'm sure you are blessed with such intuition were as I am not so fortunate, but this-" he waved his hoof in the air, signaling to her and all that she had, "- this cannot cure who I am. Things such as these simply are not available for manipulation as I'm sure the princess would desire." Fluttershy hung her head, saying nothing for a few moments. She sat down beside him, keeping her distance. "I believe that..." She felt his eyes on her, the mare unsure if continuing to speak was a wise idea. He did not protest, so the mare found her strength, gathered it like flowers, and spoke: "I believe that you can be kind." He said nothing, sitting in silence. She looked up to him in a quick glance, then turning her head and sitting up to look into his eyes. "You are a mare of great hope, Fluttershy." He spoke, looking into her eyes to see if she were being truthful with him, to see if she were scared, to see everything and then to judge her. Yet, he found nothing.

As night rolled around, Fluttershy prepared dinner as she was told to do, the mare calling him into the kitchen. He waited for service, but was granted none. "It is unwise to disobey me." He stated, glaring at her as she ate. "You haven't said please." She whispered, not wanting to look at him. She had experienced a surge of courage and was playing a terrible game with him. "Please?" He questioned, only for her to nod. There was no going back, Fluttershy had begun this and now was condemned to finish, no matter the direction it took. "May I please have supper." He purred, she blushing at the tone of his voice and the way his hoof reached for hers on the tabletop. She retracted, although having heard no sarcasm or frustration in his voice, she did as he asked, bringing him a plate. "Thank you." He replied, she smiling at her momentous achievement. "You're very welcome." She replied, sitting and finishing her meal. He finished as well, sitting in silence afterward. "What would you like for dessert?" She asked, the stallion looking at her curiously. "What?" He asked, unsure if she were being honest or trying to play another game. "Dessert, do you... want any?" He nodded, the mare serving him. Once more, King Sombra replied with his manners.

The two of them finished, the king, in his stubbornness, not washing or clearing or doing anything as such. He merely limped back to the couch and sat, staring at the wall as he heard Fluttershy cleaning in the background, the water running and dishes clanking gently.

She came to the sitting room, resting on the couch beside him, a little closer. He looked around, taking a deep breath out and licking his lips. "I see that there are no traces of a stallion in your life." Fluttershy grew still, saying nothing and refusing to move. "I take it you've never been kissed before, I suppose no colt has ever even taken your hoof in his, as you're a very retracted and soft-spoken mare, aren't you?" He smirked, nodding his head with an understanding moan. "You see, do you see what kindness provides you? Nothing!" He growled, staring her down, his ears back aggressively as he attacked her very soul. "I guess you're right... is your life any more... full?" He hung his head, shaking his head. "No, not like it could be." He frowned, stopping there and biting his lip. Fluttershy watched the stallion as he seemed to sulk and turn his own hate against himself, sitting their and rubbing his legs in support, trying to self-comfort as the war that raged on in his mind grew ever more devastating to who he truly was. The pegasus beside him began to question who- if anypony- King Sombra wanted to be. She moved closer to him, reaching out to hold his hoof. She took several attempts, as the mare was overwhelmed by the idea of touching a stallion. To her own amazement, she managed it, the two ponies holding each other's hooves on the couch. He smiled, looking over at her. "You are kind." He said with emphasis on his verb, lightly stoking her hoof between his two, being particularly gentle with her and with his injured hoof. "You give me what I do not deserve." He added, dropping her hoof onto the soft surface of the couch and hanging his head. Fluttershy shook her head, blushing. "All creatures deserve a chance." He sighed, nodding. "If only I had seen that sooner, much of my nonsense could have been saved for another to attempt." Fluttershy scooted closer, hugging him. He held stiff, she squeezing his head against her chest. "Smothering me..." He said, his voice muffled against her coat. "Eeeeeee! I knew you were sweet! Awe I could just eat you up!" He sighed, struggling to escape her very tight grip. "Smothering me woman you are smothering me!" He gasped, pulling away from her and stepping out of the hug. She blushed, giggling slightly. "Sorry, I got carried away." He nodded, chuckling under his breath.

They sat beside each other for a long time, Flutttershy greatly enjoying King Sombra's company.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 4/12


	5. Something Kind

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Something Kind

* * *

The next morning, King Sombra got up from Fluttershy's bed, trotting downstairs with a pep in his step that the stallion hadn't felt for a very long time. He sniffed at the air, hoping that after a good night's sleep he'd get to eat something delicious. He trotted into the kitchen, surprised that Fluttershy wasn't there. He looked around, spotting a covered tray sitting on the table. The table was square, polished pine with blue, round, placemats on either side. It was pressed against the wall, her home too small for a formal dining room as the stallion was used to. He lifted the tray's cover, seeing his breakfast that was cool. King Sombra ate hungrily, going to the sink to wash his hooves and dishes afterwards.

Out the window he saw her immense and beautiful yards. The trees, staggered but elegantly placed seemed to dot the fenced in area so perfectly. Her animals were hawing in their pens, looking around aimlessly with their innocent and unconcerned expressions. He peaked to the left, seeing a swishing pink tail. King Sombra stepped outside, closing the door softly behind him so he didn't scare her.

With her haunches in the air, Fluttershy hummed joyfully as she went about planting flowers and settling mulch down over the dirt. They were old flowers, Fluttershy merely opting to reorganize them for her own purposes. He blushed slightly, the sight of her backside swaying in his face making the stallion partially uncomfortable. He licked his lips, eyeing her more freely then. She was small, something he hadn't taken the time to notice in previous days.

Above, the yellow barrier blockading him within the property glowed and held firm, although he hadn't thought of it or looked at it in a while. He craned his head to see her cutie mark: a trio of butterflies. He looked to his own, seeing the black crystals he controlled so magnificently. King Sombra flexed for a moment, admiring the muscles beneath his grey coat. He smiled, his red eyes glowing.

Fluttershy turned to grab her weeding tool, gasping at the sight of the unicorn stallion standing behind her. "O my! Good morning..." She said, her voice low as a tiny smile formed between her cheeks. He nodded, stepping so that he was standing in front of her. "You're gardening." His words were not that of a question, the king simply pointing out what he believed was going on. King Sombra inspected the flowers, enjoying the variety and the colors and shapes. He looked up with his eyes, locking his gaze with hers. "You find this... amusing?" He asked, not expecting her to say yes. She nodded, wiping off her hooves in the grass, shuffling her wings. "It's fun, flowers are so pretty." Fluttershy scooped some up, sniffing them, taking a deep and relaxed breath out. He nodded, sitting down in the grass across from her, running his hoof through the dirt, sifting it around. "Will you?" She questioned, offering him the small, rake-like thing that was used to dig out the weeds. He took it gently, his hoof grazing against hers for a brief moment. She blushed, although to her joy he did not notice.

The stallion took to her hobby, finding it an excellent solution to his boredom of being cooped up for most of the day. Her home was void of magic textbooks or any literature to his interest, the shelves of Fluttershy's cottage predominately stacked with guides to flowers, plants, and animals as well as care guides. Outside though, things were more engaging for the stallion. Not only did he find intrigue in the gardening, but his intimate time with Fluttershy was very nice as well. He noticed how often she looked toward him, King Sombra pondered whether or not she were judging him or if she looked to see his body. Inside, the stallion sat up straighter and flexed more often, not wanting to appear small. In immediate hindsight, the king could not decipher why he was so spurred on to look presentable for a common mare.

King Sombra went to pick up a bag of mulch, ready to spread it over the dirt of her flower bed to create that finished look she was desiring. They were chips of oak, fresh smelling and always unique in shape and grain. He lifted, setting the bag on his shoulder. He gasped, a sharp breath escaping his lip as he set the bag down on the ground, hugging his hoof to his chest and hopping on his good hooves. "Ouch..." He groaned, attempting to massage it. Fluttershy pouted worriedly, stepping closer to him and trying to take a look at it. "Can I see?" She asked, he pulling away. "Please..." She begged, the stallion surrendering his hoof to her. She took the large, grey, thing into her own grip, lightly touching his coat. He winced again. "It's very swelled... you should put some ice on it, let's go inside... unless, you don't want to..." She said, only offering help to him in case he wanted it. The stallion nodded, following her back into the cottage.

He sat down on her couch, Fluttershy vanishing and quickly returning with an ice pack she had readily kept in her freezer. "I'll do it..." Fluttershy suggested, waiting for his approval before slowly setting its cold weight on his hoof, the stallion sighing in relief. "What happened? Do you know?" He shook his head, not recalling how he had sprained his hoof, only aware of the fact that his refusal of treatment early on made it a lot more painful in his present than it could have been. She snuggled up next to him, rubbing his shoulder supportively. "How do you feel?" He smirked, looking over to her, the blue ribbons that flowed from the corners of his eyes following like tentacles as he moved his head. She blushed, his gaze overpowering her simple mare mind. "I'm feeling much better." He purred, Fluttershy's heart dancing in her chest to his soft spoken and sweet words.

He stayed on the couch for a few more hours, the day practically having been spent in its entirety while they gardened. As the sun began to lower, clouds set in once more over Equestria, black and dense looking globs overhead. "I think it might rain tonight." Said Fluttershy, helping him tuck into her bed. He nodded, peeking out the window for a moment before she closed the curtains. "I'll be downstairs if you..." "I know you will be, thank you." He interrupted, seeing no need for her to make such kind offers to him when he knew that she were there and as helpful as could be. His hoof rested on the ice pack as he closed his eyes, lowering his head into the pillow behind it.

He woke with a start in the night, lightening cracking- whip-like- through the sky in hot bolts of white, thunder booming and smashing behind it. He groaned, wiping his forehead and standing up, his hooves touching the floor gently so he didn't wake up the sleeping mare or her pet below. He took his ice pack, noting that it was no longer cool. He rubbed his eyes, testing his injured hoof as water clattered against the window panes.

He slowly trotted downstairs, planning to place the ice pack back into the freezer so that it could cool off again. His hoof was feeling much better anyway. He avoided the living room, knowing Fluttershy would be sleeping there. Once in the kitchen, he opened the freezer, placing the soft baggy inside and closing the door tightly. He turned to exit, stopping at a strange sound. His ears fell back, the stallion seeing yellow hooves cowering beneath the small, kitchen, table. "Fluttershy?" He asked groggily, looking down and seeing her there. She sat in a ball, clutching her pet bunny close to her chest. King Sombra got down on his knees, looking at her soothingly. "Oh, h-h-hi Sombra..." She stuttered, squeaking with fear as more thunder boomed through the air. "It's just thunder, c'mon." He reached in, taking her hoof and trying to pull her out. He succeeded partially, dragging her out only for the pegasus to scoot back in. He sighed, standing back up and returning to bed, leaving her there, alone.

Later that night, the king found sleep impossible to achieve knowing Fluttershy was not too far away, cowering beneath her kitchen table as something she feared raged on outside. He stood, taking his pillow and blanket with him as he made his way back down to the kitchen, stopping once more and kneeling down, looking in on her. She smiled at him, saying nothing. He threw the pillow under the table, hitting her side with it accidentally. "Move over." She did so, the stallion scooting in beside her. He went to sit up, only to hit his head in the table's underside. "Ouch!" He groaned, rubbing his forehead and glaring at the table. "What're you doing?" She asked quietly, he taking the blanket and throwing it over her sloppily. "If you're afraid of thunder, I'll stay here with you until it stops. Now, lay down." She did as he said, using the pillow and blanket he had brought to cozy up. "Thank you Sombra." She whispered, edging closer to him as they laid beneath the table, Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel between them, occupying what little room they left. "It felt silly... sleeping in your bed, leaving you down here all alone..."' He said quietly, the mare edging closer to him and nestling her cheek into the crook of his neck, making him blush. "Thank you..." She said again, sighing dreamily as she set her hoof on his chest, the mare falling asleep not too late after his arrival.

Fluttershy could only think of how sweet the evil King Sombra was being to her, and how when he wanted to be the stallion was predominately nice to her, his true self revealed after he found comfort and trust in her. King Sombra's mind was airy with nice thoughts as well: he couldn't believe how beautiful Fluttershy was while she slept.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 5/12


	6. Awakening

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Awakening

* * *

Warm light poured in through the single window, reflecting into the kitchen and glaring like a spotlight on the floor, as if searching for the small and remote cottage's occupants. Beneath the small table laid two ponies, a pegasus mare tightly nestled against the chest of a unicorn stallion. They laid comfortably beneath one blanket, sharing a pillow as well.

King Sombra felt strange. He did not want to wake her, as he would not so easily be allowed to look at her soft features and touch her mane. Fluttershy's breath bounced off of his neck, lapping in and out like the tides. She had fallen asleep facing him. She had her hoof draped comfortably over his shoulders, a small smile across her sleeping face. The king had woken moments before, the sight of the mare's sleeping body reliving him. King Sombra had feared that his company may not have been enough to ward off Fluttershy's fear of lightening storms, but his eyes told him that his initial opinion was wrong. She scooted closer to him, still sleeping. The king blushed slightly, her forehead pressed against his, Fluttershy's lips not an inch from his own, their noses touching cutely as she moaned in comfort from the new position.

He stayed like this for what felt like a long time, letting her snuggle against him. King Sombra embraced her back, experimenting with the softness of his touch to see which means of cradling her figure elicited the most comfortable moans. "Wow." He whispered to himself, looking into her sleeping eyes. He reached out and kissed her cheek, pulling away promptly as his mind washed with regret and pleasure. He settled into the warm bath of emotion, wondering how she might react if he tried something similar while she was awake.

Fluttershy stirred not seconds later, her hooves scanning his back as if to understand what she were wrapped around. Her eyes revealed only his grey coat, the mare looking up to see his tired and happy face looking down to her. "Good morning." He purred sweetly, looking confidently into her eyes. "Oh... good morning." She replied quietly, slowly moving away from him, a deep blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry about... well..." He chuckled, sitting up slightly. "Don't worry, I'll make breakfast." He offered, the mare nodding her head appreciatively. "O-Oh, thank you." He stood up, tossing the blanket off of himself, leaving her to wallow in the warmth of where his large figure once was.

She stood, informing King Sombra that she was going to wash up, pointing to her disheveled mane as proof. King Sombra nodded without having heard a word she said, going about cooking as his mind continued to experience a whirling fire of confusion and desire. Fluttershy trotted upstairs, alone. After placing his tray in the oven, the grey stallion stood by himself, looking around for something to busy his hooves. He folded the blanket they had used, putting it aside for a wash. With the pillow on his back, he trotted back to Fluttershy's bedroom so he could return it to the bed top.

He stopped at the door, looking in at the sight of Fluttershy inspecting her flanks shyly in the mirror, looking over her shoulder, cocking her head from side to side to see how she looked. A brush for her mane was not far away. "Fluttershy?" He asked quietly, the mare jumping back, spreading her wings and falling on the floor, a stack of bedsheets falling on top of her. The pegasus mare surfaced from the pile, fidgeting with her hooves worriedly. "I was just..." She paused, unsure how to defend what he had seen. The king smirked, tossing the pillow on his back toward the bed. He extended a hoof, helping her up from the pile of clean white sheets. "Come, let's fold these back up." He spoke softly, Fluttershy finding comfort in his tone as they went about their work. As they came together in the middle to fold the large rectangle in half, their hooves touched. She gasped, unable to move away or closer to him. "There is no need to inspect yourself so tediously in the mirror, your very beautiful. A princess in your own right." Fluttershy blushed fiercely, her bangs falling over her eyes as she looked away from his red eyes, she staring down at the floor. "Thank you." She replied quietly, barely even speaking but merely moving her lips. They ate breakfast in near silence.

Later that same day, Fluttershy found herself spreading a red and white blanket on the grass, wanting to treat the stallion to a picnic for his kindness and surprisingly calm way of speaking to her. Once she had spread the blanket and retrieved the basket, she returned to her cottage and called for him in her song like voice. "Yes?" He asked, stepping away from the wash bucket he had been attending to. The stallion peeked outside, seeing what she had set up for the two of them. "How kind of you." He said playfully, Fluttershy giggling in response. They snacked, a question brewing in her mind. "Sombra, why do you and the princess not get along?" He chuckled, setting down his small sandwich as he laid there, looking back at the petite mare. "If only things were so simple... it is not that I do not like her, Princess Celestia simply... she treats me differently than I should be." He stopped, running a hoof through his mane nervously. "I'm sure you've heard of me as... cruel... everything I did seemed like a good idea at the time. Everything else was... exaggerated. I kept no slaves, the crystal ponies were free to do as they pleased. I failed though, I failed everypony..." He paused again, laying on his back and sighing deeply. "I am a relic of the past, I do not belong in this... modern Equestria." He whispered to himself, full of self-loathing and disbelief at what had happened to him. "I think you're very sweet... and handsome." She replied, drawing his attention quickly. He smiled at her, saying nothing further, his look explaining how he felt. Fluttershy cooed, reaching over and hugging the stallion as tears dripped from his eyes. "It's okay, it's okay, you're here now." She spoke to him, rubbing his back supportively as he squeezed her against him, nestling his face in her bosom and trying to find his composure to no avail as he silently wept in her hooves. "Thank you." He said to her quietly, Fluttershy hearing him as they stayed together, a kind of support many would say the king did not deserve.

King Sombra found himself inside on the couch he had first arrived on, sitting back and falling into a half nap. As he slept, Fluttershy found by the door to her home his armor and cape, the sight of them filling her with wonder. She saw him sleeping, and decided to try them on. "For just one moment." She told herself. Awakened by the clunking sound of large and heavy armor on a small and frail mare, he saw a familiar face in the cottage, walking around with a red velvet cape around her neck. King Sombra smiled cutely, Fluttershy stopping and facing him. "I can explain." She stated quickly, speaking as if all of her words were one. He chuckled, checking her out. "My cape is too big for you." He added, circling her. "And you need this." He took off his black crown, setting it on her head. She was too small for it, so her ears were forced out to the side to hold it up. He chuckled, pulling her under his hoof. "Not that I'll be needing it anymore." She smiled, looking devious in his attire. "It feels funny." He nodded, looking at her nicely. "It is a funny sort of thing." He took his cape from her back, putting it on himself, also reclaiming his crown. "It looks better on you." She said, blushing. Fluttershy was happy that he hadn't judged her for playing dress-up in his cape, and he was happy she wanted to do something like that. "Come here!" He shouted, wrapping her up in his cape and hugging her. Fluttershy giggled, struggling playfully to escape the blanket of his cape and the warmth of his body.

Their noses rubbed together, the mare blushing and pulling away from his touch. He spun her around, the mare allowing the king to do as he pleased. He nipped at her ears playfully, his sharp fangs grazing over her soft ears. Fluttershy giggled, smiling as he squeezed her inside of his cape. He kissed her forehead, letting go as he trotted outside, perusing her many animals and walking around as she dealt with the fallout from their romantic encounter. "O my, he's in a good mood." Fluttershy whispered, smiling goofily as she sat down on the floor, wrapping herself up in her wings and twirling her pink mane around her hoof. She gasped, slapping her hooves to her cheeks as her aqua eyes flushed with worry. "What if he likes me?!" She smiled, blushing again. "What if I like him?!" She whispered, going back to playing with her mane and smiling goofily, dreaming of what her life would be like as a queen.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 6/12


	7. Have You Ever

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Have You Ever

* * *

Fluttershy was in an out-of-body state for the next two days. King Sombra seemed so incredibly close to her, his movements grazing past her just barely when he walked, his voice always purring softly to her. The stallion was sweet and thoughtful, his eyes kind and his posture erect. Sombra was not lying to her or acting in any way that she interpreted at manipulative, he was simply in touch with his better self.

The pegasus mare was completely at his disposal. Never before had she had eyes like his watching her so adoringly, Fluttershy had an admirer and she didn't know what to do with herself any longer. He had complimented her and picked her flowers, he insisted to help her lift the bags of bird seed she had. The stallion was happy to be within the glowing yellow bubble Twilight Sparkle had put him within long ago. He had bested her and the princess, as overtime the prison had morphed into a paradise. Both mare and stallion secretly hoped that their feelings were not simply a hazy, yellow, mirage.

Two nights had passed since their snuggling beneath the kitchen table, and for whatever reason Fluttershy had come to the conclusion that a game of hide and seek would be fun for them as the early evening shifted into darkness. The king lurked softly on his hooves, the sky almost dark outside. He peered around wolfishly, seeking her out. "I will get you!" He growled in an adorably deep voice, lurking through her living room. He stopped by the curtains, having just passed it. His ears rose, the stallion peering over his shoulder as the white curtains behind him rustled. There was no wind. He neared them, lifting a hoof and slowly reaching our for the edge. "Aha!" He shouted, pulling back the curtain to discover the wall and only the wall. He narrowed his eyes, surprised that she wasn't there. "Boo!" He jumped back, Fluttershy appearing, giggling, from behind a chair beside the curtain. "Flutters! I knew you were over here." He said in a sweet purr, taking her waist into his hooves and pulling her against him. She blushed, wrapping her hooves around his neck. "Your turn." She whispered cutely, slipping away from him just as he went to kiss her cheek. She trotted away alluringly, looking over her shoulder at him as she began to count. "One... Two..." Fluttershy closed her eyes, waiting. Sombra disappeared to hide, leaving her alone to count.

She finished, peeking over her shoulder to see if he were still there. "Here I come!" She whispered playfully, shifting her wings around as she began to step slowly and quietly around her cottage in careful search. She saw nothing of him on the first floor. "O no, he's too big to fit in there." Fluttershy said to herself, looking over her kitchen cupboards with a short glance. The mare trotted up to the second level of her home, which was an even smaller space than the principal level. Consisting of a hall closet, her bedroom, and one other small room, the areas Sombra could be hiding within were dwindling. She entered her bedroom, a place she hadn't slept in many nights. She found it in the same order as she had last occupied it, nothing disturbed by the stallion who slept there. Her bed was made, still draped with pink sheets. She smiled at his cleanliness. Fluttershy knelt down, peaking beneath the bed. She frowned, finding nothing. "Boo." She jumped back in surprise, falling right into his grip. Her heart raced, she trembled, only for his soothing presence to calm her down. "Y-Y-You scared m-me." Fluttershy was still very much shaken up, trying to simply relax into his touch. He chuckled, sitting back and holding her in his lap. "I couldn't resist." He purred, the mare blushing to his words.

Fluttershy suddenly grew hot in his lap, feeling a strange and previously unfelt tingling sensation radiating through her body in waves. King Sombra fell silent as he too, realized what was happening to her. Fluttershy's wings grew stiff, feathers ruffling as they extended, as if preparing for flight. She could smell him, his presence more prominent than even before. "O my!" She squeaked, blushing fiercely as she jumped up, rushing away from him. She sat down on her bed, curling up into a ball and crossing her rear hooves tightly. "I'm sorry... I, um..." She paused, knowing that she could not explain her physical reaction to his cradling her. They had, on previous occasions, been friendly and gotten close to one another, in some cases they had been even more affectionate in their advances, although this one was special.

The stallion stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. She retracted as he neared. "Fluttershy..." He reached out with his hoof to touch her, but she retracted yet again. He knew what she had felt in that moment, feelings so intimate to her that her body and mind wanted to be his. He sighed, sitting back. "You've, ah... you've never been with a stallion before, have you?" He asked quietly, his eyes focusing on the sheets rather the mare herself. This brought her some comfort. Fluttershy giggled at the thought. "Of coarse not." A silence brewed between them, the male feeling foolish for even having asked her, and she feeling curious as to his situation in that regard. "H-Have you ever..." She stopped, not wanting to say anything further. Fluttershy began to relax, uncurling from her ball and facing him, although she did not look upon his eyes, and he did not look at hers. "Never a mare I loved." He said in a hushed voice, feeling embarrassed that he had so willingly given up himself without ever feeling love. He had been a king, Equestria had been his, but he had sacrificed his most precious self without reason. Fluttershy understood him, although she did feel strangely that he had done something she had not. "I love you..." He added in his most silent voice. She blushed fiercely, looking to him then, knowing his eyes would tell her the truth.

Fluttershy stared into the depths of his red eyes, the blue streams flowing from the outer corners seeming to draw her in peacefully. The reds of his eyes, ever menacing to other ponies, seemed calm and relaxed, truthful, although nervous. He could very easily be hurt by her, a noble stallion, so vulnerable to an otherwise common pegasus mare. She smiled a small smile, her lip trembling. Her blush receded and tears began to form beneath her aqua eyes. "Y-Y-You do?" She asked, leaning closer to him. He nodded his head hastily without hesitation. She was hunched forward to be near him, he doing the same to her as their cheeks nestled together. She wrapped her hooves around his neck, he touching her hips and moving her so that she was laying down, kissing her cheek once before hugging her tightly to his chest. "I love you too... Sombra." She said proudly but in a quiet voice, reaching out with her lips to kiss him. They had never kissed before. She had never kissed before. His lips felt soft and warm, their first kiss was a gentle one, those in succession were less soft. Their saliva mixing as he kissed harder, his tongue dominating her mouth as she lay beneath him, taking what he had as her hooves stroked his back.

Sombra straddled the petite mare, kissing her neck as she rested her head back against her pillow, moaning out in partial fear and partial pleasure. He looked into her eyes, then looking down and back up. She could feel him. Fluttershy cried out, hanging onto his shoulders for dear life as he did something wonderful to her.

Fluttershy kept her eyes open, looking directly into his as their connection grew more intimidate and pleasurable. "Sombra..." She whispered into his ear joyfully, displaying her pleasure by calling out his name again and again.

As late evening turned into the darkest moments of night, the two ponies laid closely cuddled against one another in Fluttershy's bed, her sheets tossed from the thunderous happenings of the hours passed. Until she fell asleep, the mare listened to Sombra's breathing, the masculine musk of his body circulating in and out of her nostrils. Fluttershy was happy, she felt seduced but she loved it, and she loved him.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 7/12


	8. Love's Sum

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Love's Sum

* * *

Fluttershy awoke the next morning snuggled tightly against the grey coat of her stallion lover, his hooves embracing her gently so that they stayed together. She smiled tiredly, turning her head upward to catch a glimpse of his face. Sombra was still sleeping. Fluttershy tiredly and slowly blinked her eyes, yawning in her high pitched and soft voice. He stirred then, his grip on her instinctually tightening. "Hello..." He said almost confusedly, taking his hooves away from her carefully as she replied. "Good morning." She murmured, hoping that he didn't have regret in his eyes. "Last night was..." he stopped to think, Fluttershy's insides churning nervously. "It felt good." He whispered into her ear, biting her in gentle nips afterwards. Fluttershy giggled, tilting her head toward his touch. "It was." She replied, reaching out and hugging his torso, a hug he returned to her.

Although the sun her long since risen, neither pony was quite ready to get up and out of bed and part from their comfortable position. Sombra was big, especially strong; Fluttershy felt safe in his company. The stallion found her small size practically amusing, enjoying the dominance he so freely dispensed over her, even more so enjoying the way she returned his affection with her own.

To each of their surprise, another month passed where they remained within their glowing yellow bubble. If not for Fluttershy's gardens, they'd of ran out of fresh vegetables long ago.

Fall was upon them, and the gardens grew barren of their fruits. Just the same within the cottage, Fluttershy's cabinets were naked of sugar and flour, the couple was nearly completely out of resources aside from water, which continued to flow from her well. To add to the situational stress, Fluttershy was ill. Practically every morning, the mare would heave and wretch until she lay in a cowering heap on the floor, only to be comforted by Sombra's embrace. "You must rest." He said softly; she knew when he was asking and demanding, and in that moment she had no say. The stallion carried her to the bedroom, setting her down and covering Fluttershy in many delicate blankets. "Stay here." He said to her sweetly, kissing her forehead.

He departed the bedroom, leaving the door open, she was alone, only accompanied by the sound of his hooves clacking against her wooden stairs. Then, there was silence.

Sombra stepped outside, for the first time since his arrival, the stallion approached the glowing yellow dome that protected his paradise. He dug at the ground toward its base, then checking over his shoulder to ensure Fluttershy wasn't watching him. He felt something like snow fall on his nose, the stallion huffing and wiping off his face. He looked to the ground, seeing paper-like flakes scattered in the grass. He knelt down, inspecting them. "It appears this enchantment is not as strong as it seems." He added, tapping it with his hoof. He clawed feverishly at it, more flakes falling away as the barrier seemed to thin. He turned, bucking it as hard as his muscles would allow. The glowing yellow barrier flickered, cracking like glass as the section he had forced at crumbled away. Sombra tried his magic, laughing evilly when it worked. Black crystals came up from the ground, the barrier shattered until it was completely gone.

He looked back at the cottage, than rushing away toward Ponyville with a devious smirk on his face. He approached the town center, staying off of the main streets and hiding behind buildings, ducking away when ponies walked past, none of them knowing he was there.

At the cottage, Fluttershy got up from her bed. She had called his name several times so that she could have him by her side again, but he didn't respond. She stepped slowly down the stairs, keeping one of the blankets over her shoulders as she went. Fluttershy put her weight on the railing, mewing like a helpless kitten for her beloved Sombra. She searched her home, not seeing him anywhere. By the door, her pet rabbit stood on its hind legs and scratched at the floor. "Aw, what's the matter Angel?" Asked Fluttershy, feeling another migraine coming on. She opened the door, gasping at what she saw. "S-S-Sombra?" The yellow, glowing dome that had kept them within was gone, and he was nowhere to be found. Fluttershy looked around with fear in her heart, collapsing and weeping at her loss. "H-H-He's g-g-gone!" She stammered, rushing back inside and slamming the door behind her. The blanket she had been wearing like a shawl blew off her back, landing on the grass as the wind toyed with it as it did the fallen and dead leaves. Inside, Fluttershy wailed tears of complete sorrow. She had given him something special, and he took it and ran to her knowledge.

Not long after, a pony came from the center of Ponyville toward Fluttershy's cottage. He stopped, picking up the blanket with his magic and tossing it in his hooves. He looked from side to side, a mare's name on his lips. He approached the cottage, opening the door and setting down several bags just inside. He turned back, casting a basic spell that was practically insulting to his skill level, but nonetheless he cast it easily. A second, equally strong dome projected over the cottage property. This time, the barrier did not keep them in, but it kept others out.

Sombra entered the cottage, saying nothing. Above him, he heard the sniffling of Fluttershy. "Are you alright?" He pleaded, rushing up the stairs to the bedroom, jumping to her side, and lightly caressing her trembling shoulders. "Fluttershy, look at me!" The stallion begged her, she lifting her chin so that their eyes met. "I'm here." He said quietly, she pouncing forward and locking him into a long kiss. "I thought you left me... alone." He hugged her, shaking his head with a frown on his face, his fangs protruded from his lips as they always did. "No my love, not ever would I dare." She blushed, laying back down as he tucked her into bed, covering her neatly with blankets once more. "Where did you go?' She asked curiously, he kissing her forehead before he moved to sit at the corner of her bed. "I went to get groceries, and something to help you with your headaches." She smiled, nodding. "Thank you." He smiled back. "How did you... get out?" He chuckled, running a hoof through his flowing black mane. "Your friend Twilight Sparkle's enchantment was weak, it failed. I cast a new one when I returned." Fluttershy smiled a little brighter, her hooves gripping the blankets to sooth her. "I'll go and cook the soup I brought back, you'll love it." Sombra disappeared, returning a while later with a bowl in front of him, he chuckled, showing off. "Look, I've got my magic now." Fluttershy giggled, the bowl setting down beside her on the nightstand. "I brought enough back to feed us for a long time." He said, Fluttershy sifting freely through the soup with her spoon, inspecting the chunks of vegetables hiding within the steaming broth. Sombra leaned closer, kissing her cheek a few times passionately. "I hope you feel better." He said nicely, kissing her again. "Move over, I'll rest with you." She scooted over, he pulling back the sheets and laying down beside her. Fluttershy laid back in silence, burying her face amongst the warm blankets and saying nothing. Before she said or did anything, Fluttershy wanted to know exactly what kind of mood the stallion was in. "Sombra?" She asked quietly, looking up at him. "Yes?" He said, looking down at her with his eyes but never turning his head. "Am I your... marefriend?" She had nothing else to say, although her anxiety and shy sensibilities got the better of her. "I mean, ah... I, if that's okay with you..." He chuckled, moving to be beneath the covers with her. He peeked his head under, meeting with her nose to nose beneath the blankets, like a colt and a filly having a harmless sleepover. "That's very okay with me." He purred, kissing her passionately, wrapping his hooves around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. "Is it okay with you?" He asked carefully, moving to kiss her neck. Fluttershy pushed him away, sighing. "Of coarse, I never thought any colts liked me." The stallion smiled, kissing her hoof sweetly as they nuzzled beneath the covers. "I am no colt, I am a stallion, and I do not like you, I love you."' He softly spoke into her ear, the thought transmitting directly through her mind. "D-D-Do you r-r-really?" She asked, tears forming in her aqua eyes. He wiped them away with his hooves, cupping both her cheek delicately. "I do." She smiled, reaching up to touch his hoof as he touched her cheeks. "Sombra... I think something happened." He frowned, hugging her. "What might that be?" He asked defensively, not want to be critiqued or put under a negative light in such a beautiful moment. She leaned her head against his shoulder, hugging his torso. "I'm gonna be a mommy." She whispered, closing her eyes and crying silently into his coat. "Wow." That's all the stallion could say, one hoof lightly stroking Fluttershy's pink mane. He knew what he had done, she knew it to; they had done it together, and now she was pregnant with his foal. Sombra gulped in fear, trying to hold his front for her sake. "That's... good." He said quietly, hugging her and soothingly running his other hoof up and down her spine. She giggled through her tears, hugging him tighter. "Don't leave me..." She said without speaking, moving her lips, but no words came out. Miraculously, Sombra knew his lover well enough to console her. "I'm yours Fluttershy, as long as you'll have me." She giggled again, kissing him once passionately. "Thank you." She whispered, squeezing him tightly.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 8/12


	9. Festive Spirit

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Festive Spirit

* * *

First snow had just kissed the ground in Ponyville. A thin and chilly layer of the white powder accumulated on the grass and on the rooftops, more of it falling by the hour until the world was nicely blanketed in winter's trademark. There had been no visitors to Fluttershy's cottage, leaving the stallion to question what was going on out there in the snowy expanses. Nevertheless, they had food, and he had chopped wood for the hearth, their paradise was nice and well kept by them.

The pegasus mare wanted so desperately to go on with her life and do the things that she wanted to do, but many an errand or chore needed to be done by Sombra. She was freshly pregnant and only just beginning to show this, a time when physical overwork- or any work at all in her stallion's eyes- could cause detriment to her and the foal and was therefore unnecessary.

She sat alone in her living room, reading her guide to the birds for the millionth time. The fire across from her was warm, and the blanket over her small body amplified the cozy atmosphere of the glowing room. Angel rested comfortably on the floor in front of the fireplace, curled up in a small ball with his back to the heat.

She heard commotion outside, not an uncommon noise after the snow began to fall. Sombra came inside, shaking the snow off of his back and swiftly closing the door. The cool draft wafted through the living room in a sharp wave and gave Fluttershy the chills for a moment before soothing warmth replaced it. "I finished putting out food for the animals like you asked, and I gave the chickens and the rabbits more hay to nest with..." Fluttershy smiled, putting down her book and out stretching her hooves to hug him. She pouted, waiting for him to step around and squeeze her. He smirked happily, coming to her side and hugging Fluttershy. "Thank you Sommy." She whispered to him, calling him something he wasn't particularly fond of; although Fluttershy could call him this anytime she liked. "You're very welcome Flutters." He replied sweetly, taking a step back as he drifted out of her hug. "I think I'm going to put the tea pot on, would you like something?" "Hot coco please." The mare replied with quickness, as over the past hour she had been developing a taste for the warm chocolate drink, and now he had offered to make her some.

The sink ran for a moment and than there was silence in the kitchen. Sombra returned to the living room. He sat down beside her on the couch, she moving the blanket so her head could rest in his lap. He touched her mane gently, twirling it around as she rested there. "We should put up decorations." He looked down at her, shaking his head playfully and kissing her cheek in one soft peck. "If it is your wish, it would be my pleasure to grant it." He scooped her up and set the petite mare down in his lap, kissing her cheek a few more times. She blushed, giggling some as his trail of kisses traveled down to her belly. She squeaked, he stopping and looking up to her aqua eyes. "Did you like that?" He asked deviously, doing it again for the same response. "Stop Sommy it tickles!" He traveled back up and traded her ticklish spot for her lips, slowly and passionately kissing her. He put his entire body into it and so did she. Sombra and Fluttershy always kissed like they were the secret lovers that they were. She ran her hooves through his thick black mane, feeling the stubble of his chin against her face and his muscles rippling beneath his coat all over. "What did I do to deserve a mare like you?" He asked, ending their kiss in exchange for simple snuggling. Fluttershy blushed, his subtle compliment bringing her joy. "Oh, I'm not good enough for you." She replied softly, a small corner of her heart actually believing it. The stallion stiffened, looking into her eyes seriously. "No, you're too good for me." He said firmly, completely serious and holding back tears. In truth, he looked completely normal and strong, but Fluttershy knew him well enough to tell when he was hurting inside. "We were never meant to be, somewhere there's a good stallion who could have loved you in ways I cannot, but I greedily took his place..." Fluttershy shook her head, wiping away one of his tears. "You love me in all the ways I want and in all the ways I need, don't you think for a second that I'm unhappy." She paused, smiling and kissing his cheek which elicited a blush through his dark coat. "I'm very happy, and I'd do it all over again." Fluttershy hugged him, he chuckling in pure amazement and embracing her as well. "I love you a lot Flutters, more than I care to admit." Her heart bounced and pounded in her chest to his sweet words. "Me too." She replied, both of them giggling madly at their love for each other.

Behind them in another room, the tea kettle was sounding its song. They had heard nothing for the first few moments, all of their senses being channeled to the attention of one another, but the high pitched rising was too great and they snapped from their trances. "I'll get it." Fluttershy offered, Sombra thanking her as she stepped away. "Nice flanks..." He whispered, making sure he was loud enough for her to hear. Fluttershy blushed, gliding into the next room slowly. She hummed a tune while she poured them both hot chocolate, returning with them on her wing tips. "Thank you." They sipped in silence for a moment, than, Fluttershy coming up with an idea. "Sommy, have you ever... built a snowpony?" He stirred his drink, watching the steam as he thought. "No, no I don't think I have." She smirked, finishing her drink and dragging him after her. "Get a coat!" He shouted to her, she turning to dress herself warmly while he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

They stepped outside, Sombra's hooves sinking into a few inches of fresh powder. Fluttershy's hooves did not sink so deep. She shivered once with a sudden chill, it being much colder outside than inside. "So let's start!" They rolled the first and largest ball of snow together, he asking questions as they went. With the first hall completed, Sombra rolled the middle while Fluttershy rolled the head. He used his magic to stack them neatly, admiring their creation. "I'll be right back!" She stated in realization of some thing, she rushing back inside to retrieve something. She came back with some small black rocks, a carrot, and two sticks. She gave the snowpony eyes, a nose, and then showed Sombra how to put the sticks in so they looked like hooves. He did so, smiling at their finished creation. "It's very nice." He said to her, kissing her cold cheeks with his cold lips. She blushed, nodding. "Your first snowpony." She told him, hugging his side before they both returned to the warmth of the cottage.

Inside of the cottage, Sombra went to retrieve the decorations Fluttershy wanted, the two ponies spending their evening decorating her cottage with strings of lights and shining streamers, after a short while establishing a festive environment within the small home. Sombra added a log to the fire, the hot burning logs crackling beneath the new weight, revealing their hot orange coals. The fire burned on, Sombra laying down beside Fluttershy. Angel sat on his chest, the stallion rubbing behind the rabbit's ears. Fluttershy sat at the other end of the seat, his hooves by her side as she knitted something in silence. He looked over at her, smiling. Angel turned to face her as well. She looked up, blushing shyly. "What?" He chuckled, setting her pet down and facing her. "What're you making my darling?" She stayed silent, saying nothing. He sat back, his hoof grazing her thigh. "Can't you tell me?' He pouted, speaking in a soft she pleading voice that made her heart melt and made her bones turn to jelly. "It's going to be a blanket when it's done." He looked, seeing the pink thing nearly half complete. "Pink?" She nodded. "I'll make a blue one too..." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Do you think we'll have a colt or a filly?" He asked, she sat down her work and thought. "I kinda want... I mean, ah, I'd be happy no matter what, but...a teency-tiny little... filly... would be nice." Sombra pulled her closer, whispering in her ear something quiet that made her smile. Fluttershy hugged him, kissing the stallion's cheek and making him blush.

He leaned back in and whispered something else, eliciting yet another blush from the shy yellow mare. She gasped, pressing her hoof against his chest firmly. "You know we can't!" She whispered hotly in reply to him, a smile creeping over her face at the sound of his neediness. He whispered something else, Fluttershy biting her lip in thought at the idea. "I've never done that before..." She replied, looking away from him anxiously. Fluttershy looked back into his cool red eyes, giggling a little before lightly pushing him over. "Okay, if you want." He nodded, kissing her while his hoof cupped her chin. Fluttershy kissed his chest, slowly making her way down to his sheath. His breath was shaking and excited, the pegasus mare doing her best to please him with her hooves and mouth.

Outside, snow continued to fall.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 9/12


	10. The Mane 5

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

The Mane 5

* * *

Ponyville was buried beneath four feet of snow that day. The next morning, many awoke to discover their doors barricaded closed by mounds of heavy snow. Ponies spent the early hours of the morning digging their lives out of the mess, but happy to do it. Fillies and colts scampered through the snow merrily while their parents and siblings went about their daily business.

The sun had risen, welcoming a rather cold but nonetheless beautiful day. At the Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle was bundling up to make a scheduled visit to Fluttershy's cottage. The princess had marked two months as a long enough time for the stallion to reform into a reasonable stallion, and those two months had since passed. Twilight Sparkle had, for the most part, not know what was happening inside of the spell she had cast, and feared for her friend's sanity. "Spike?!" She shouted angrily, searching around her closet and throwing things over her shoulder, venting her frustration. Spike popped up, rushing over. "What's wrong Twilight?" She sighed, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm worried what I'll find when I go back to check in on Fluttershy... she wasn't happy to have King Sombra as a house guest." She paused. "I can't find my jacket either... the red one." Spike dived into her closet, searching around until he found what she wanted. "Here ya go." He said, she throwing it over her back and putting it on.

Twilight Sparkle trotted downstairs, opening the door only to be buried in snow. "Ergh!" She groaned, pulling herself out of it and wiping off her sleeves. Spike came down, chuckling at her. "I got it." Spike puffed out his chest, blowing hot white flames out of the door and into the snow, melting a path to the road. "Thanks Spike, I'll be back soon." She said, prancing through the snowy path and into the slippery road. She made her way toward the outskirts of Ponyville, encountering roads that had yet to be cleared. She used her magic as often as she needed to, shoveling snow out of her way and steaming onward. She saw in the distance the same yellow dome she cast two months passed. Once there, she attempted to remove the enchantment, but to her surprise, could not.

The unicorn mare peeked inside, seeing that their was smoke coming from the chimney and warm yellow light projecting from the small windows. The animal pens were closed up and winterized, and wood had been chopped and stacked near the home. Hoof tracks marred the snow and tamped it down all around the yard, a snowpony reared on its hooves, glaring at her in guarded judgement. She frowned, unsure why she could not revoke her protective enchantment.

She perked up when the door to the cottage opened, a stallion stepping out with a sweater over his torso. The large and muscular pony trotted with relaxed steps to the stacked wood, taking a few pieces and setting them on his back. He turned to walk back inside, but stopped himself at the sight of a lavender mare watching him. He put the wood down on the ground, walking over to the edge of the barrier and looking out at her. "Hello." He said cooly, she able to hear him through the glowing yellow barricade. "What have you done? Why can't I get in?" She asked firmly, narrowing her eyes and attempting to intimidate him. Sombra chuckled. "Your enchantment failed a long time ago, this is one of my creation." Twilight Sparkle was shocked by the idea of one of her spells failing to serve its purpose. The stallion picked up on this immediately. "I'm sure you're very intelligent, protective enchantments are difficult in practical magic. If you're willing to be a good-mare, I'll let you in." She nodded, the stallion unsing his magic to create a door. Twilight Sparkle stepped in, but was stopped half way through by his hoof on her chest. "If you say or do anything to upset Fluttershy..." He stopped there, not needing to explain what the consequences would be. Twilight Sparkle was perplexed that he'd be defensive toward Fluttershy's well-being, but she took this in stride, hoping that it meant his two months spent with the element of kindness had indeed reformed him.

They stopped at the door, Sombra picking up the wood again and turning to face the mare. "I'll be back, wait here." Sombra went inside, Twilight Sparkle peaking through the cracked door to see if there was anything out of the ordinary inside of her friend's cottage. She waited a few moments, feeling slightly chilly and longing to be next to the fire lit inside. He came back out, his red sweater being the first thing she saw. "Okay, Flutters is excited to see you, come on." Twilight Sparkle smirked at his use of an abbreviated name for the pegasus, the unicorn stepping inside. "Let me." He took her coat, hanging it up. "Where'd you get the sweater?" She asked, looking him over as he guided her to the living room. "It was knit for me." He said softly, showing the unicorn into the living room.

On the couch, Fluttershy was sitting in the far corner, a blanket over her body as she sat and looked through one of her animal books. Twilight Sparkle sighed, relieved to see that her friend was okay. The warmth of the fire was also welcome. "I'll put some tea on for you two." He offered, Fluttershy nodding thankfully. With that, he was gone. "So, how have the past two months been? Are things... okay?" Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, Sommy's been so great to me. He's sweet when he wants to be, I'm really comfortable here with him. Things are great." Twilight Sparkle furrowed her brow, looking at her friend confusedly. "Sommy?" She asked, amazed that the two ponies had pet-names for each other that were so intimate sounding. Fluttershy blushed, nodding her head. "He's, um... we're... I, ah... I'm his marefriend now." Said the pegasus softly, twiddling her hooves and playing with the closed book in her lap. Twilight Sparkle's jaw nearly hit the floor when it fell open in shock. "What?! Are you out of your mind Fluttershy?! He's... evil!" Fluttershy narrowed her eyes, shaking her head in complete disbelief. "He's very nice, Sombra never meant to make anypony's life hard, he feels badly about being a bad king." The unicorn fell silent, the stallion reentering the room with two tea cups. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked softly, sitting next to Fluttershy and smiling at her warmly, then turning his glare to Twilight Sparkle who he stealthily snarled at. Fluttershy nodded, wrapping one hoof around his shoulders and setting the other on his chest. "Everything's fine, thank you for the tea." She said, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "You're welcome." He replied, holding her hoof in his.

The two mares sipped their drinks for a moment, Twilight Sparkle looking around and inspecting the decorations that were hung up. Fluttershy cleared her throat in a high-pitched and sweet squeak, smiling. "There's something else too..." She started, looking over to the stallion by her side who smiled as well, his fangs protruding from his lips, his red eyes eyeing Twilight Sparkle with distrust. "Sombra's gonna be a daddy." Announced Fluttershy, hugging him and kissing his cheek, looking to her friend for a reaction. Twilight Sparkle was completely shocked, she had no idea how to react or what to say. "You're..." She asked without having truly said anything, Fluttershy nodding with an ecstatic giggle. "That's great news, isn't it, Twilight Sparkle?" Asked the stallion, narrowing his eyes at her. The unicorn nodded her head, a nod that was genuinely happy and also genuinely frightened. "I'm happy for you Fluttershy." She said, stepping over to her friend and hugging her. After a few tense looks from Sombra, Twilight Sparkle decided that it was time to leave. Before she could make away, the stallion grabbed her hoof, tugging her around so she was looking at him. "Don't stir the pot Twilight Sparkle, my Fluttershy has been very happy up until this point, and I want her to stay happy." Twilight Sparkle said nothing, simply running back to the Golden Oaks Library. She slipped and slid on her way back, eventually closing the door behind her. She looked around, seeing her friends waiting for her.

They were gathered in a worried half circle. Clearly, the four of them had heard that Twilight Sparkle had gone to visit Fluttershy, and they all wanted to know what was happening inside of the hazy yellow done. "Tell us whatcha know Twilight, it's been like... forever since we've seen Fluttershy!" Demanded Rainbow Dash, flying over all the other mares. The cyan blue pegasus was truly worried, as Fluttershy was a dear friend to her. "That stallion better not be givin' her no grief, or we'll have ta go on down there n' show 'em the proper way to treat a mare!" Declared Applejack, sturdy on her hooves and ready to defend her friend if anything seemed out of place. Everypony nodded to Applejack's words. Pinkie Pie jumped forward, shaking her friend by the shoulders. "Twilight please tell us!" She begged, Twilight Sparkle stepping back and clearing her throat to speak. "Fluttershy is... happy." The room fell silent, everypony was listening. "She and Sombra are very happy together and, actually... they're in a relationship." Rarity gasped, fainting into Pinkie Pie's grip. "What n' the hay is goin' on down there anyway?!" Shouted a disgruntled Applejack, Rainbow Dash equally upset. "That big meanie's probably brainwashed her! We need to go down there now!" Twilight Sparkle shook her head, Rarity standing back up slowly. "It's not just that, she's... Fluttershy is pregnant." Rarity fainted again, thumping against the floor as the other ponies fell into a loud uproar. "We need to get her out of there!" "Are you sure that's the truth?" "He's manipulating her!" The ponies jeered and cried out for justice, Twilight Sparkle shaking her head. "Enough! None of us expected this, believe me, I know... but Fluttershy and Sombra are truly in love, I saw it with my own eyes!" She paused, watching her friend's softening expressions.

She stepped to the side, grabbing Spike's attention who was holding a quill and a piece of paper. "Spike, take a letter." She decreed. Twilight Sparkle knew that there were two alicorns who could help her in this matter; she needed advice. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were just the mares for the job.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 10/12


	11. Alicorn Visitors

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

Alicorn Visitors

* * *

Another night settled over Ponyville, tension filling the air within Fluttershy's cottage and beyond. Outside, snow was falling once more, this time in occasional bursts of light powder that coated the ground ever so slightly. Morning seemed to come slowly and unexpectedly, the sun taking its time to peek up over the horizon, maybe it was because of the cold. Sombra stirred in bed, he laying on his side with Fluttershy pressed firmly against him. He kissed the back of her neck, constricting his hooves around her and taking a deep breath out.

The stallion rested his eyes for a moment more, waiting until she awoke. He had some things that needed to be said, and Sombra didn't want to wait anymore. Within the hour, Fluttershy yawned in her sweet and soft voice, the mare turning over to face him in bed. "Good morning." She said with a smile, reaching up and kissing him wetly. He smiled back at her, looking down and thinking about how he wanted to word his issue. "Flutters, can we talk?" She nodded sympathetically, holding his hoof with hers tightly. "About anything you want." He pulled the covers up over their heads so they were in the dark. "Do you think..." He paused, squeezing her hoof and pulling her closer to his mouth. "Do you think we can truly stay together? When your friend came to visit, she was so unhappy to see us together... like we are." Fluttershy frowned, kissing his cheek and hugging the stallion tightly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft and small body against him. He could feel her wings shuffling behind her back, her adorable and small feathered wings. "I felt it too." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Im afraid for us Sommy... but..." She stopped, heaving and weeping against him. "I don't want you to give up on me. I... I want us to be a family." She cried harder then. Fluttershy could bear the idea of her being left alone, heartbroken; but she could not bear the thought of losing the father of her foal, the love of her life. He smiled a small smile, kissing her cheek and running his hoof along her spine soothingly. He hushed her, keeping the mare safe in his embrace and beneath the sheets of her bed. "I'll never give up on us." He whispered, bringing more joy to the mare's heart than anything else she'd ever experienced. The way Sombra made her feel was special; it was unique and she craved his love and didn't dare think of any other stallion but hers.

At about the same time, a chariot tore through the sky, four armor clad pegasus stallions pumped their muscular and broad wings through the cold air, their golden armor shimmering against the newborn sunlight. The chariot behind their backs held two alicorn princesses bound for the Golden Oaks Library. The chariot landed, many a pony watching with curious eyes to see what the commotion was. The two princesses stepped down, the snow crunching and cracklings beneath their hooves. The two princesses entered the library, finding a familiar face waiting for them. "Twilight Sparkle, my prized student. What is so urgent concerning King Sombra and Fluttershy that requires my immediate attention?" Princess Celestia asked, genuinely curious and concerned. "Has he reformed, has the element of kindness changed him?" She added, hope in her delicate and elegant voice. Princess Luna stayed back, never having felt much confidence for the stallion's reform. Princess Luna wanted him to be imprisoned once more, but allowed her sister to attempt a more humane approach of treatment rather punishment.

Twilight Sparkle was in a panicked state, struggling to find calm. She hadn't rehearsed what she was going to tell the princesses, and now her mind was racing with thought. Princess Celestia calmed her student, the lavender mare finding a peacefulf center for her to squeeze a few words in. "Fluttershy didn't just teach Sombra to be a better stallion, they're... she fell in love with him and now she's pregnant!" Princess Luna turned, not incredibly curious. "When did this happen?" Asked the princess of the night, now- more than ever before- interested. "At least a month ago! Maybe even further back..." Said Twilight Sparkle softly, truly amazed with what had happened. "I suppose we should go down there and congratulate them." Said Princess Celestia flatly, looking between her sister and her student.

The two princesses flew to Fluttershy's cottage, Twilight Sparkle transporting herself there in multiple short bursts. Once outside, they waited for any attention Sombra might give them. The stallion stepped out of the door, closing it behind him and looking at them. "Princesses." He said in a half-growl and half-purr, he bowing his head politely although sarcastically. Princess Celestia shattered the enchantment he had cast, trying to assert her dominance over him in that moment. "You're magic is weak!" Accused Princess Luna, mocking him. "That protective enchantment served a visual purpose, merely a doorbell to alert me to your presence."' He said condescendingly, Princess Luna huffing in frustration. He took a step towards them, Sombra then standing in the snow. Princess Luna stepped up to confront him, huffing out her nose and digging at the icy snow beneath her hoof.

The ground roared and shook, the snow flying up with hard and frozen clumps of dirt tossed to the side like cotton balls as sharp crystals ripped through the earth and pointed at the princess's nose. "Don't you dare threaten me!" He boomed, snarling angrily with the cottage behind him. "We just want to talk!" Pleaded Princess Celestia, the stallion calming down some. Behind him, the door opened, Fluttershy peeking her nose out and looking at the chaos that was occurring. "Oh my..." She said, quivering at what was happening. Sombra turned, whispering something to her desperately. "You're not being nice!" Said Fluttershy, loud enough for the princesses to hear. "They're just here to tear us apart!" Plead the stallion, but Fluttershy didn't believe him. She went back inside after saying something else. He turned back to face them, using his magic to clear a path in the snow for the princess to trot. The three approached, he holding the door open for Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. He stopped Princess Luna, shaking his head. "You wait outside." He said, closing the door behind him. She huffed, opening it herself and going in after them.

The group sat down in the living room, an awkward silence filling the air for what felt like a very long time. Fluttershy and Sombra sat away from each other, he intentionally sitting in an armchair so that if it was the princess' goal to separate them, he wouldn't be so attached in their final moment. "I'm very glad for you." Said Princess Celestia to Fluttershy, smiling and nodding. "Your foal is of excellent breeding." Sombra heard the compliment too, silently thanking the princess for it. "I should make it clear as well that we do not intend to take Sombra away from you, rather... check-in to see that he is happy." The princess looked to him, trying to see how he was feeling. "I am happy." He said flatly, not wanting to open up to somepony he didn't trust. The silence brewed again, Princess Luna breaking it this time. "I hope you can abstain from abusing this mare, as she clearly loves you." He sat up in defense. "I would never do such a thing!" Princess Luna sat back, regretting her abrasive words. "I'm still really shocked." Said Twilight Sparkle, turning to Fluttershy. "We were all shocked." Fluttershy nodded in understanding. "I thought you would be, it was all so sudden." She paused, giggling. "I couldn't be happier though, Sombra makes my dreams come true." She said softly, blushing a little. He smiled back at her, the two lovers having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

The princesses soon departed, feeling proud that Sombra was not only reformed, but in better condition than they could have ever hoped him to have been in. Twilight Sparkle took to standing first, silently signaling to the alicorn mares that it was time to go. "Princess Celestia?" Called out a deep voice, Sombra stepping closer to her. Princess Celestia had one hoof out the door, Princess Luna just behind her. Sombra stepped right up against her, lurching forward and hugging her tightly. She giggled quietly, lifting her hoof to wrap around his neck. "Thank you... for everything." Purred the stallion softly, kissing the princess' cheek before squeezing her for what felt like a very long time. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against him, amazed that he was so incredibly grateful. "Don't thank me, what you have now is your doing." He smiled with a slight chuckle, looking behind him and seeing Princess Luna. "You too, come here." He said forcefully, hugging her more softly and briefly than he had done Celestia. "Please don't kiss me." She fumed, Princess Luna barely able to suppress her smile and blush. When his lips touched her cheek, she released her inner joy and submitted to his embrace. Twilight Sparkle covered her smirk with her hoof, finding the stallion's sweet nature attractive; in that moment, Twilight Sparkle saw the stallion Fluttershy loved. As the two princesses trotted away, Sombra whistled after them. Each alicorn took a snowball to the back of their necks, turning to see him chuckle with a goofy smirk on his lips, the stallion pulling his head back inside and closing the door behind him.

Princess Luna scoffed, wiping the snow off her back. Princess Celestia did the same. Although, their scoffs were not of disgust, but playfulness towards his new attitude. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but laugh. Back at the Golden Oaks Library, the princesses bid the student and friend goodbye. "Your friend Fluttershy is safe with him, I'm glad to see his illustrated reform." Said Princess Celestia with a smile. "I agree. He'll make an excellent father to your companions foal." With that, the two alicorn mares left Ponyville in their large chariot: satisfied with what they had seen.

Sombra and Fluttershy enjoyed the quiet company of each other after their guest's departure. The two ponies snuggled back up with one another, kissing passionately as the fire roared in its hearth not too far away. "That went well." Said Fluttershy softly, the stallion nodding and kissing her nose, she tilting her head back in playful resistance as he continued to nip at her neck with his lips. "You bring me balance, I'm a much better pony when I'm with you." She blushed, kissing his cheek. "I love you." With that, she hugged him.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 11/12


	12. The Birth

King Sombra Loves Fluttershy!

* * *

The Birth

* * *

The snow had long since melted. The grass was green and lush once more, and the animals frolicked freely across Fluttershy's yard and across Ponyville. Through the thin glass of a round window, the creamy-yellow mare watched as a doe curiously and cautiously made its way across the grass, from one edge of the forest to the other.

She smiled, watching as the tall, skinny-legged critter came into view and disappeared. She stood up slowly, using her wings to support her as she went from her soft and blanket laden couch towards the door to her cottage. She opened it, the door drifting outward on the breeze and clambering against the frame. She stepped out, breathing in the fresh and sweet smelling air of spring. Fluttershy loved spring.

She stepped out a little, feeling the grass beneath her hooves and the wind beneath her slightly outspread wings. Although she wasn't a frequent flyer, Fluttershy hadn't flown in months. "Flutters?" Called a deep but soft voice, the tall and muscular grey stallion standing up, wiping off his knee and trotting slowly over to her. "Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you..." She whispered, he cupping her chin, then lifting up her head so he could kiss her lips. She trembled, pressing her chest against his as she melted into his warm embrace. "Not at all, how're you feeling?" He asked, running his hoof along her distended belly. She blushed, holding his hoof there. "Do you feel that?" She asked, the stallion falling silent. Then, he smiled wildly and jumped up and down, feeling around in hope of experiencing the sensation again. "Our foal is kicking me." Fluttershy stated with a giggle, Sombra nodding. "She's a strong one." He said calmly, kissing his mare's cheek.

Fluttershy took a few more steps forward, looking down at what he'd been doing. Across the grass were scattered parts to a crib. "I figured I should make one, it's a lot harder than I thought." He said with a chuckle. Fluttershy thanked him, kissing his cheek. "Sommy?" She said quietly, looking down at her hooves nervously. "Do you think... maybe we could..." She paused for a long time, afraid to keep on talking for fear of offending him. She loved him so, Fluttershy couldn't bear to have Sombra take a single step away from her. "What? Maybe we could... what?" He asked, taking her narrow frame beneath his hoof and rubbing her shoulder supportively. "Wait." He said, an idea coming to mind. "There's something that's been bothering me." Her heart fluttered in her chest, Fluttershy feared what he was about to say, his touch seeming to grow stale and under threat of never happening again. "It's not... normal, for a mare and a stallion to have a foal... unmarried. It never has been." He looked over to her, his red eyes tracing her aqua orbs for signs of flight. She was shaking. "I want you to be mine in every way; I want to be married to you." He said, kissing her cheek and hugging her. "R-R-Really?" She said with tears falling from her eyes, her lips trembling as her heart continued to dance and sing. "Y-Y-You really w-w-want me?" He nodded, kissing her forehead after raking her pink mane out of his lip's path. "Of coarse Flutters, you make me happy." She kissed him passionately, loosing her balance only for the stallion to hold her up in his magical warmth. "Oh Sommy..." She said cheerfully, the two ponies walking back inside, together. Sombra set his mare down where she first was, bidding her farewell and going back to finish his chore.

The next morning, Fluttershy awoke feeling fairly uncomfortable. She sat up in bed, pushing the sheets down to her waist and rolling onto her side. She collided with the stallion beside her, he stirring suddenly. Sombra hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks, the lingering thought of his mare birthing their foal keeping him on edge. "What?! Is something wrong?!" He asked, his whole body on alert as he scanned her physique with tired but worried eyes. Fluttershy shook her head, holding his hoof. "No, no... I, ah... just cramps." She said quietly, he shouting. "Ouch! You really squeezed my hoof there..." He stopped, running a hoof through his mused mane. "You're having contractions!" He nearly faded into unconsciousness. Fluttershy was about to have her foal.

In a matter of moments, Sombra had converted their bedroom into a delivery room. Fluttershy had insisted their foal be born in the bed of conception. The stallion found this odd, but argued very little as pregnant mares are of poor temperament. Within minutes, the mare's friends had gathered outside. Pinkie Pie had so kindly assembled them with all the pomp and circumstance of a royal wedding or a national holiday. But by then, her yelling had transformed into the nervous whispers of her friends as they waited for news. The door to the cottage opened, Sombra stepping out and closing it tightly behind him. "Ladies." He said nervously in greeting, looking over all of them in a quick and disconcerted look. "Where's Fluttershy? I want to see my friend!" Growled Rainbow Dash, entering Sombra's personal space and trying to frighten him. Although he was not remotely intimidated, the stallion understood- finally- what another pony was feeling. "The foal is almost here, you'll be able to see them both soon." He said reassuringly, the pegasus mare taking a step back. "Do you need any help?"'asked Twilight Sparkle, the stallion shaking his head. "No thank you." Behind him, he heard a moan from Fluttershy. "Excuse me!" He said quickly, darting back inside and closing the door behind him.

Rainbow Dash flew forward, checking it. "It's locked!" She exclaimed, then flying over to check Fluttershy's window. The mare grunted angrily when she discovered the curtains were drawn tightly. "I can't see anything!" The mare settled down, upset. "Well, I can't wait to throw a massive party for the little guy... or girl!" Pinkie Pie was practically floating, her excitement was beyond all others. "I would quite like to create some marvelous foal clothes for them, oh it'll be fabulous!" Chanted Rarity, clapping her hooves in excitement. Twilight Sparkle smiled. "See guys, there's a lot of good in this! Sombra is... nicer than he's ever been, and we all have something to look forward to! Rainbow Dash, if the foal is a pegasus, you can teach him or her to fly! Pinkie Pie can throw another amazing party, Rarity can sew some foal clothes, Applejack can sell them foal food... like applesauce!" The farm mare nodded with a tip of her hat. Twilight Sparkle managed to rally her friends, all of them growing excited for the new addition to their group, that addition being an utterly cute little foal and a stallion. "Wait, what're YOU gonna do?" Asked Pinkie Pie, tilting her head and looking curiously at her intelligent friend. Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment, but didn't know what to say. In that moment, she felt almost completely without purpose.

They had been talking for a while outside, but then there was silence. The door to the cottage opened in a red haze of magic, a magical whisper drifting down the stairs to the five mare's ears. The magically generated voice spoke to them softly, in an almost comforting way. "You can come in now..." It said to them in a voice that sounded half of Fluttershy and half of Sombra. The mares looked between each other, considering the idea of going in. "C'mon, let's go see." Said Twilight Sparkle quietly, all of her friends following after her. They ended up in the living room, one mare after the other trotting silently up the stairs. They peaked their heads into the bedroom, seeing their friend- who was suddenly thinner- laying in bed, propped up by several pillows. She lay beneath a mess of blankets, a small bundle cradled in her hooves and she looked down at it with a gleam in her aqua eyes; perhaps that gleam were tears or an impressive display of her joy. Sombra sat in bed beside her, looking down at the bundle with a look on his face that was far happier than he'd ever looked. He smiled, tears falling from his eyes as he nuzzled his cheek against his foal.

The mares gathered closer, looking down and cooing at the adorable little pony. "It's a little filly." Said Fluttershy with a blush, she feeling exhausted after such a long morning, but her mind willing her to stay awake and admire what she had created with her stallion. "Just like we wanted." She added, kissing her stallion's cheek with dry lips. He nodded, resting his head against hers. With one- gentle- hoof, he pulled away the blanket so Fluttershy's friends could see in. "She's so beautiful!" Chimed Twilight Sparkle, all of the mares cooing again as Fluttershy gratefully accepted their praise. The filly was a deep, azure color with small, twinkling, pink-purple eyes. Her mane was black with a single yellow streak, and would one day grow to be astonishingly beautiful. Rainbow Dash looked carefully, pumping her hoof when she noticed two, small, wings.

They all sat in silence for what felt like a very long time, simply admiring the filly and watching as her eyes scanned the room. She giggled and made gestures with her tiny hooves in slow, sweeping motions toward her mother and father. "I love you." Whispered Sombra, pressing his muzzle to Fluttershy's cheek in a quick peck, she blushing. The mares saw this display of brief although passionate affection, it planting the seed of friendship between them and the reformed stallion. "I love you as well." He said in a careful voice, kissing his filly who in turn reached up and touched his nose.

Applejack shifted on her hooves, stepping forward and opening her mouth to speak. "I was wonderin' what y'all were gonna name 'er. Eh, do ya got any good ideas?" Asked the farm mare, her green eyes tracing between Sombra and Fluttershy. The stallion looked down at his mare, who smiled and giggled in response. "We picked a name before you all came in, it's..." "Shade Streak." Sombra finished her sentence, she looking to him to introduce their filly's name. The mares cooed once more in celebration.

Fluttershy looked up to her friends, waiting a moment before she spoke. "Um, Twilight?" The unicorn looked up from the filly, making eye contact with Fluttershy. "Will you be her godmother? I, ah... only if you want..." Said the petite pegasus nervously, she looked to her stallion who nodded approvingly. Twilight Sparkle covered a smile with her hoof, nodding her head. "Absolutely..." She replied, leaning over the bed and hugging her friend, careful not to disturb the filly in her hooves. "Can I?" Twilight Sparkle asked, Fluttershy offering up the filly. The unicorn held her gingerly, swaying the filly from side to side as her lavender eyes grew misty. "She's so precious." She said softly, looking up and smiling as a few tears streamed from her eyes. Everypony giggled in unison, agreeing with her.

Sombra held Fluttershy close, looking down at her with his red eyes that looked so soft and gentle. She smiled up at him, he taking her hoof into his own. In that moment, they were one.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!

Thank You For Reading!

* * *

Chapter 12/12


End file.
